Gutters are used around eves of houses and other buildings to catch and channel water, and generally to control drainage around the exterior of such buildings. As every homeowner knows, gutter systems, while important, are difficult to maintain operational and clean. Often homes and buildings are disposed adjacent or underlie trees that shed debris such as leaves and pine needles. These leaves and pine needles and other debris often end up in the gutters and downspouts causing them to be clogged and non-functional.
It is difficult to determine if a gutter system or a portion thereof is clogged and non-functional. In many cases, gutters are mounted around the upper story of two story buildings and consequently they are hard to gain access to. About the only way to inspect a second story gutter, for example, is by utilizing a ladder and that is often time consuming and again, difficult and even dangerous for older people.
There has been and continues to be a need for an indicator that will indicate to the homeowner that a portion of the gutter system or downspout is clogged or partially clogged and needs cleaning.